


Lots of ships

by NotSoCoolKid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for a friend of mine-- ask-thisadventurer.tumblr.com -- who was upset when I saw a post talking about a need of fanfics so I asked what ships and the ones were given and I apologize for any ooc ness of Hal or anyone really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lots of ships

John grinned, sneaking up behind the older Strider, a bucket of water in his hands. He bites back a giggle as he jumps up and dumps to water over Bro's head, soaking the man.

"Ah- what the hell?" Bro gasps, turning to look at who ever- John -was behind him. "Oh you're gunna get it, kid."

Bro smirks, grabbing John and tossing him onto the couch, pinning him down easily and pushing his shirt up to expose his stomach and sides.

"Ah! Pfffttt d-don't do thaaat!"John yelped when Bro started to tickle his sides, he squirmed and kicked a little as he started to giggle.

Bro leaned down and blew on John's stomach, making a farting noise, and drawing a yelp and near shriek of laughter from the boy below him.

"Ahhahah! Brooo! S-stoppp it!!" John gasped between yelps and laughs.

"Not a chance," Bro leaned down again, make a farting noise on John's belly once again and keeping up his tickles.

Another shrill shriek of laughter follows as John tears up from laughing so much. The boy yelps a few times as Bro slowly makes his way up to John's arm pits.

Again, a shrill, but louder, shriek comes from the boy as he coughs a few times before laughing harder.

"Ahhh! S-sttoooop!!" John cries, laughing hard enough to cry.

"Aight," finally, Bro ceases his attack on the boy and lets him go, sitting back and chuckling at John's disheveled look.

"You're mean," John mumbles, sitting up and crossing his arms, pouting.

'Eh, you're just too damn ticklish," Bro replies, still smirking.

"Asshole," John grumbles, getting up and leaving the room, taking the bucket with him.


End file.
